Nous les jeunes
by cchope
Summary: Quand nos chouchous se donnent en spectacle...
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma participation au concours 'la première fois'

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Pour faciliter la compréhension, les dialogues sont en gras et les répliques de Bella en italique.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à « Nous, les jeunes ». Je suis Preston Scott et je suis très heureux de recevoir aujourd'hui, le plus grand couple mythique de notre temps : Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan**.

L'agitateur de salle lève ses mains pour faire mettre debout le public qui se met à applaudir chaudement.

La caméra, après être passée sur le couple, se déplace dans un angle plus large avec le présentateur.

-**Faut-il encore les présenter ? Edward Cullen, notre quarterback préféré des Seahawks et Isabella Swan notre romancière à succès. Alors bonjour à vous deux.**

-**Bonjour !**

_-__**Bonjour, Preston !**_

L'animateur retourne un sourire resplendissant à la jolie femme en face de lui alors que la caméra se centre sur le couple.

-**Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre aux questions de nos auditeurs, vous représentez le couple le plus glamour du moment**.

-**Merci**, chuchota Edward en tendant sa main pour saisir celle de sa compagne, alors que cette dernière souriait poliment à l'intervieweur.

-**Alors, si vous le voulez bien entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, parlez-nous de votre rencontre**.

-_**Oh et bien c'était au secondaire…**_

-**Isabella est entrée dans ma vie tel un boulet de canon**.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ah oui comment ça ?**

-**Et bien sans être prétentieux, j'attirais pas mal l'attention des filles de mon école. Notre professeur de biologie avancée en était tellement exaspéré qu'il refusait qu'une fille s'asseye à côté de moi. Il pensait que leurs notes chutaient inutilement. Et pour les autres gars…**

Edward grimaça à ce souvenir.

-**Ouais ben comme je n'avais personne de mon équipe de football, je me retrouvais tout seul…**

-_**Oui donc moi qui arrivait de chez ma mère dans ce trou perdu, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de lui. Monsieur Banner avait soupiré en m'assignant ma place, mais les binômes étaient formés depuis le début de l'année. Et bon que dire, je l'ai trouvé très beau. **_Finit la jeune femme avec des rougeurs.

-**Mais ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas c'est que moi qui attirait tous les regards, je me trouvais à côté d'une fille qui m'ignorait complètement. Elle faisait barrage avec ses cheveux, je ne pouvais que l'entrapercevoir avec ses traits fins. A chaque mouvement je sentais son parfum et j'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses boucles et elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là ! J'avais pris l'habitude de reconnaitre les signes chez les filles. Quand elles passent leur main dans leurs cheveux, qu'elles se lèchent les lèvres, bref dès que je regardais la moindre fille, je voyais tous ses signes d'attirance et rien chez elle. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était attardée, mais non, vu sa vivacité en cours, du coup elle m'exaspérait**.

-_**Ah oui ?**_

-**Fais pas ton innocente, tu as toujours su le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi**, lui répondit-il enjôleur alors que la tension montait d'un cran dans le public.

-**Euh ouais**, reprit l'animateur, **et donc comment ça s'est arrangé entre vous?**

-_**Et bien nous nous sommes croisés par hasard dans la librairie de Port Angeles, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de la couverture d'un livre que je voulais m'acheter quand j'ai trébuché sur lui. Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a fait son sourire à tomber**_.

Edward sourit doucement à sa compagne avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-**Ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence**… finit-il dans un murmure.

-_**Ah bon ?**_ S'étrangla Bella en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

-**Oh, arrête ça ! Tu ne t'en doutais réellement pas ?**

-_**Ben non, je pensais que pour ce coup-là, c'était vraiment une coïncidence**_.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot en regardant son compagnon toujours de manière appuyée avant de se retourner vers l'animateur.

-_**Oui parce que figurez-vous que ce beau gosse est un peu frappé. Une fois, il a siphonné mon réservoir d'essence pour que je tombe en panne et qu'il puisse venir jouer au chevalier servant**_.

-**Ne te plains pas, les gars m'avaient conseillé de percer ton réservoir mais j'ai eu peur que ton tas de taule prenne feu**.

Elle lui fit des gros yeux.

-_**Ne dis pas de mal de mon feu camion, il a été loyal, pas comme toi**_. L'accusa-t-elle avant de s'expliquer au présentateur. _**J'avais fait le plein la veille, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber en panne. Je me suis donc retrouvée en pleine forêt en rade. Et là, le bel Edward débarque avec sa rutilante Volvo et en sort, désinvolte, en me demandant l'air de rien « salut Bella, un problème ? »**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ce souvenir.

-_**Bref, il a été incroyablement efficace, me proposant de m'accompagner à destination avant de revenir avec de l'essence pour rentrer chez moi. C'est comme ça que nous avons passé notre première journée ensemble loin de l'école.**_

Edward souriait comme un bienheureux en écoutant ce récit, l'animateur était un peu plus sous le choc de leur désinvolture commune, tout comme le public.

-**Et euh vous avez fait beaucoup de truc comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il au quarterback, sans y croire.

-**Des tonnes**, sourit ce dernier. **C'était une coriace, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'on n'était pas du même monde, qu'elle était une littéraire et que j'étais un sportif**.

-**Je vois**, acquiesça l'intervieweur perplexe.

-_**Et puis que voulez-vous ! Je suis une femme faible, j'ai fini par craquer**_.

-**Au bout de 4 mois**, cracha Edward.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-_**Tu n'aurais pas été si beau, tu aurais pu attendre encore beaucoup**_.

Il grogna sur elle, avant de lui faire un sourire enjôleur.

-**Alors tu me trouves beau ?**

-_**Edward, tu le sais que tu es beau alors arrête ça, tu es ridicule.**_

Il souffla.

-**Que dois-je comprendre ? Que ce n'est pas pour mon intellect que tu es tombée dans mes bras** ?

Elle rit.

-**Hé**, fit-il offusqué, **dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi à l'examen final de littérature ?**

-_**Oh, Edward ! C'est un coup bas, j'étais malade, j'avais….**_

Elle s'arrêta nette, gênée de dire à la terre entière qu'elle avait eu la gastro et qu'elle se vidait de toutes parts.

-_**Enfin bref**_, conclut-elle, _**je n'ai pas pu rester pendant toute l'épreuve**_.

-**Ouais**, ricana son compagnon amusé par son malaise.

L'animateur les regarda un peu surpris par leur chamailleries et tenta de les remettre sur le sujet qui était susceptible d'intéresser les jeunes : leur rencontre.

-**Donc, vous avez craqué… **Interrogea-t-il Isabella.

-**Ouais, enfin c'est vite dit**, coupa Edward avant que Bella commence à s'expliquer. **Je l'avais suivie au supermarché pour créer une autre coïncidence, et…**

-_**Dans ta précipitation, tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre des abats quand je me suis retournée vers toi. Je me souviens que j'avais été un peu dégoutée par tes choix**_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Tu m'as surpris**, se défendit-il, **je n'aurais pas été crédible si je n'avais rien eu dans mon panier.**

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant car il sentait que l'intervieweur allait encore les remettre dans le droit chemin.

-**Oui donc là, j'ai pris une grande respiration et je lui ai sorti le grand jeu. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant, à aller au cinéma et là, madame ne trouve rien de mieux que de me répondre dans un soupire à fendre l'âme « ok Edward mais à Port Angeles, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ». Vous rendez-vous compte ?**

Une huée s'éleva dans le public. Il sourit en retour et en rajouta.

-**Des tonnes de filles se seraient damnées pour un rendez-vous avec moi et elle, elle faisait la fine bouche**.

Sifflement outré des filles du public.

-_**Hé**_ protesta Bella, _**c'était le playboy de toute l'école, j'assurais juste mes arrières**_.

-**Elle n'a même pas voulu que je vienne la chercher chez elle**.

Nouvelle salve de protestation.

-_**Oh ben c'est bon !**_ S'énerva gentiment Isabella.

Edward souriait ravi du soutien du public.

-**Bon, j'ai quand même réussi à négocier que nous nous retrouvions à la sortie de la ville pour n'y aller qu'à une seule voiture, son vieux cercueil ambulant me terrifiait.**

Elle se pencha pour le frapper au bras.

-_**Arrête avec mon camion, il était très bien et spacieux**_, dit-elle espièglement.

Il sourit comme un âne.

-**Ah oui, une autre longue série de frustration**, répondit-il.

L'animateur était un peu perdu, ces deux-là faisaient complètement abstraction de sa présence et captivaient l'auditoire sans lui, il était légèrement exaspéré.

-_**Edward, veux-tu vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain-là ?**_

-**C'est toi la plus pudique de nous deux**, rétorqua-t-il.

-_**Au début peut-être mon cœur, maintenant tu es pudique pour moi**_.

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

-**Ben, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix.**

Elle répondit en levant les siens au ciel.

-_**Tu dis n'importe quoi**_ ! L'accusa-t-elle.

-**Ce que ne vous dit pas ma douce moitié, c'est que quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle se cachait sous de multiples couches de vêtements. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans son corps, qui est magnifique d'ailleurs. Pardon, je m'égare, donc quand elle en a pris conscience ou l'a accepté, toute pudeur s'est envolée. Ajoutez à cela ma sœur qui lui apprend à marcher avec des talons et vous avez ma timide petite amie qui se met à déambuler avec des robes courtes et moulantes, sans parler du décolleté. Bref, j'ai dû y mettre le holà**.

Edward se prit les huées à son tour de tous les hommes du public et même de certaines femmes.

Il grogna sur eux, alors que Bella décroisa ses jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, son tailleur jupe lui arrivait jusqu'au genou mais restait très suggestif quand elle était assise.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais en signe d'avertissement. Bella sourit.

-_**Il faut que les jeunes filles qui nous regardent sachent que les hommes ont une tendance, comme les chiens, à marquer leur territoire. S'ils pouvaient pisser sur notre jambe, ils le feraient sans hésiter devant les autres mâles, c'est primitif. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec**_.

Elle sourit de manière indulgente avant de reprendre.

-_**Au début de notre relation, même s'il avait accepté le compromis de rester cachés, à chaque fois que nous avions un petit moment d'intimité, vous pouviez être sûrs qu'il me collait un suçon dans le cou. Je n'ai jamais autant porté de foulard qu'à mes 17 ans. Je suis même encore obligée d'en porter parfois**_, sourit-elle de manière entendue.

-**Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes mon cœur,** répondit taquin le beau gosse à ses côtés.

Elle pencha la tête.

-_**J'avoue, j'aime que tu aies un brin de jalousie et de possessivité.**_

L'animateur intervient enfin, il avait senti le scoop un peu avant et décida de les relancer sur ce sujet.

-**Vous aviez parlé d'une série de frustrations, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

Les amoureux se regardèrent un long moment, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse.

-_**Pour les jeunes ?**_ murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

-**Pour les jeunes**, répondit-il en acquiesçant de la tête.

Elle se retourna alors vers leur interlocuteur.

-_**Bien…**_

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se donner du courage.

-_**Après plusieurs semaines de relation en cachette, la tension entre nous était palpable, nous…**_

-**Vous voyez la pudeur dont je vous parlais, elle a toujours du mal avec les mots alors que c'est pourtant son métier**, se moqua-t-il.

Elle ronchonna.

-_**Tu vas te taire**_, l'incendia-t-elle.

Elle reprit une grande respiration et se détourna de son compagnon.

-_**Oui donc pour faire simple, nous avions envie l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup**_, finit-elle en rougissant, _**sauf que….**_

Elle avait vraiment du mal à parler de tout cela en public et même en privé, dire le mot sexe ou pénis la faisait toujours invariablement rougir, mais elle voulait le faire pour ces jeunes, pour qu'ils apprennent à se respecter et que l'amour physique soit juste le reflet de l'amour du cœur.

Edward vit sa détresse.

-**Nous étions très amoureux même s'il était difficile de se l'avouer. Nous cherchions n'importe quel prétexte pour se retrouver seuls à l'abri des regards et nous tripoter. La Volvo pour le coup était très inconfortable et je dois admettre que le camion était plus spacieux**.

Elle sourit malicieusement à son amoureux.

-_**Je te remercie d'accorder du crédit à mon véhicule. Il t'en est grandement reconnaissant**_, s'amusa-t-elle.

-**Isabella**, la réprimanda-t-il. **Ce n'était qu'un tas de taule**.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui chuchota en se baissant vers lui, ce qui était peine perdue vu qu'elle avait un micro accroché à son col :

-_**Tu veux vraiment dormir ce soir sur le canapé ?**_

Il grimaça avant de se redresser une moue sadique collée sur le visage. Le public criait face à ces confidences.

-**Vous voyez ce qu'il y a avec les femmes, c'est que tout simplement elles vous tiennent avec le sexe, elles peuvent vous faire tourner en bourrique avec leur atouts**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était impossible.

-_**Les femmes **_! Reprit-elle contenance en l'accusant.

-**Dans mon cas, seulement toi mon amour**, répondit-il du tac au tac. **Donc je vous disais quoi déjà ?**

L'animateur sembla perdu devant ce couple si charismatique et qui monopolisait toute l'attention. Il toussota et répondit maladroitement :

-**De tripotage **?

Edward rayonna.

-**Ah oui. Imaginez-vous, vous avez 17 ans, les hormones en folie, vous passez la majorité de votre temps libre avec une fille qui vous tend… enfin une certaine partie du corps quoi, et presque aucune chance d'intimité**.

Isabella avait pris une teinte rouge à côté et ne souffla mot pour une fois. Il lui lança un regard espiègle.

-**Nous avions donc pris conscience avec Isabella que nous appréciions passer du temps ensemble, que nous aimions rire ensemble, que nous avions beaucoup de chose en commun et aussi nous adorions nous embrasser et nous tripoter**.

-_**Ouais**_, déglutit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. _**Après s'être avoué nos sentiments, nous avons décidé de sauter le pas tous les deux.**_

-**Vous étiez vierge ?** Demanda incrédule le présentateur, mais ça s'adressait sans nul doute à Edward.

-**Euh oui**.

Un silence profond se fit dans le public.

-**Tous les deux ?** Insista-t-il.

-**Ben oui**.

-**En étant quarterback et capitaine de votre équipe ?**

-**Ben oui, je n'avais jamais eu envie avant de connaître Isabella. Les tentatives des filles, à faire des manières, à minauder m'exaspéraient. Avec Bella, c'était comme une évidence, j'avais envie d'être uni à elle**.

-**Et ensuite **? Se mit à crier une femme dans le public ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire toute l'assistance.

-**Et puis**, reprit Edward en rigolant, **c'est là que nous avons subi notre longue série de frustration**. **Nous en avions beaucoup parlé et nous voulions tous les deux passer ce cap ensemble. Nous nous doutions que le début serait maladroit mais nous savions aussi que nous allions nous améliorer au fil du temps. Il fallait juste passer cette maudite première fois qui, il faut l'avouer, nous terrifiait.**

Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était rare et signe de nervosité.

-_**Oui donc, comme nous n'avions pas forcément de grandes espérances pour cette première fois, nous voulions juste passer au travers de ça.**_

-**Nous avons donc décidé qu'à la première occasion valable, nous tenterions le coup**.

Bella hocha la tête.

-_**La première fois, c'était chez toi. Nous étions en plein préliminaire quand ta mère est rentrée.**_

-**Ouais, j'avais séché mon entrainement de football, Alice, ma sœur avait son cours de danse. Mes parents devaient être au travail, c'aurait été le moment parfait si…**

Il hésita et Bella vient à sa rescousse.

-_**Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu la même idée**_.

Le présentateur était confus.

**-Comment ça ?**

-**Ben, mes parents avaient eu la même idée que nous, profiter de la maison… seuls**.

-_**Oh mon dieu**_, se remémora Isabella, _**un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie**_.

-**Et pour moi donc**, renchérit son amoureux. **Quand j'ai entendu mon père rentrer et la musique s'enclencher, j'ai compris leur plan. Je nous ai fait sortir en trombe de la maison, laissant mes parents sous le choc alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans le salon**.

-_**Après ça, j'ai refusé de rencontrer les parents d'Edward**_.

-**Effectivement ! Sinon, il y a eu la fois où nous nous étions garés dans les bois avec ma Volvo quand Tyler est arrivé avec Lauren, tu t'étais cachée sous une couverture à l'arrière me laissant me ridiculiser tout seul**.

Elle lui sourit d'un air coupable.

-**Ou encore, la fois où nous avions décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de réserver une chambre d'hôtel, mais on m'avait demandé ma pièce d'identité, et comme j'étais mineure, ils avaient refusé.**

Bella secoua la tête en souriant face à tous ses souvenirs.

-**Nous aurions pu résoudre ce problème plus rapidement, mais Isabella refusait que je vienne chez elle, pourtant son père était souvent absent**, lui reprocha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**C'était pour ta sécurité. S'il t'avait trouvé dans ma chambre, tu aurais pu te prendre une balle**_.

-**Oui mais les risques étaient faibles**.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voulant rien entendre.

-**Donc, j'ai eu l'idée de vouloir rendre notre relation publique. J'étais vraiment frustré. J'espérais que comme ça, nous pourrions avoir le soutien de nos amis et de nos familles, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Mais bien sûr Bella s'obstinait, elle ne voulait plus croiser mes parents, après notre premier incident**.

Elle le regarda amoureusement.

-_**Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, c'était tellement gênant**_.

-**Pas autant que mes multiples pollutions nocturnes**, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle pouffa à sa révélation.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

-_**Oh pauvre petit chou !**_

-**Ne te moques pas Isabella, c'était une période sombre pour moi et tu ne m'aidais vraiment pas, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou**.

-_**Tu l'étais mon cœur, après harceleur, tu devenais pervers**_.

-**Peux-tu vraiment me le reprocher** ?

-_**Non j'en avais autant envie que toi**_, avoua-t-elle.

-**Bref du coup, je me suis pointé un soir chez elle avec des fleurs sachant que son père était là et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais courtiser sa fille. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir une syncope, peut-être à cause des fleurs, tu en penses quoi toi ?**

-_**Oui mon chéri**_, se moqua-t-elle, _**ce doivent être les fleurs qui l'ont perturbé**_.

Ils se sourirent et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Le présentateur s'agita sur son siège et aussi parce que le réalisateur n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver dans son oreillette à lui dire quoi faire.

-**Et ?** Souffla-t-il enfin.

-_**Et bien mon père a voulu rencontrer les parents d'Edward de manière plus officielle pour en discuter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il appelait déjà les Cullen.**_

-**Ma mère a été surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaitre Isabella lors de leur brève rencontre. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que d'inviter le chef Swan et sa fille à dîner le lendemain soir**.

-_**Oh quelle horreur**_, souffla Bella en prenant son visage dans ses mains, en souvenir de cette rencontre.

-**C'est clair que ça ne figurera pas dans nos meilleurs soirées**.

-_**C'était affreusement gênant**_.

-**Nos parents parlaient de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là. Mon père a demandé à Charlie si sa fille était sous pilule, en tant que médecin il préférait anticiper ce genre de chose**.

-_**Mon père en a recraché la soupe d'Esmée**_.

-**Ouais,** sourit-il amusé.

-_**Enfin, j'étais reconnaissante et tout aussi gênée de l'intervention de ta mère.**_

-**Oui, c'est vrai, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de t'emmener consulter son propre gynécologue.**

-_**Oh dieu, que c'était embarrassant. Et mon père ! On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un canari. Il était si rigide qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à parler après ça**_.

-**Mais il faut que je t'avoue que malgré la gêne ambiante, j'étais très excité par tout ce que nous pourrions faire, après. Franchement, l'idée de ne pas être obligé d'être responsable en mettant des préservatifs me rendait incroyablement prêt pour toi.**

-_**Edward**_, le sermonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers le public.

-_**Il n'y a rien de plus important que de se protéger. Nous étions vierges tous les deux donc nous avions pas à craindre de maladie, si Edward avait eu des conquêtes avant, quoiqu'il en dise, pilule ou pas, il aurait mis un condom. Ce ne doit pas être négociable. Vous devez avant toute chose parler de protection.**_

-**Ouais, enfin j'étais bien content d'avoir fait l'achat de préservatifs pour rien**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ensuite, et bien les parents au courant, Bella sous pilule, j'étais encore plus frustré parce qu'il nous manquait l'occasion**.

-**Et ?** Interrogea le présentateur prit dans leur récit tout comme le public.

-_**Et bien, c'est mon père qui créa l'opportunité. Il m'appela un soir alors que je commençais de me faire du souci qu'il ne soit pas rentré pour le diner. Après réflexion, il a dû le faire sciemment. Enfin bref, il m'appela alors qu'il était en chemin pour Seattle pour je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, car la seule chose que cela voulait dire à ce moment-là pour moi, c'était l'assurance d'être seule pendant plusieurs heures. Je me souviens lui avoir promis d'être prudente, fermer les portes, etc… et j'ai appelé Edward aussi sec.**_

-**Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie**, répliqua-t-il. **J'avais sauté sur mon lit pour préparer mes affaires dans un sac, avant même de mettre fin à notre conversation. Evidemment, hors de question que je pose la question à mes parents. Je suis descendu en trombe alors qu'il était plus de 21 heure en leur disant que j'allais chez Bella qu'ils ne m'attendent pas cette nuit. Je me souviens avoir regardé mon téléphone avec appréhension pendant tout le trajet, j'avais peur que ma mère m'appelle pour m'ordonner de rentrer, mais rien.**

-_**Ce qui est fou, c'est que quand il est arrivé nous avons été gênés**_.

Ils se sourirent.

-**Oui, mais pas longtemps.**

-_**C'est sûr avec tes manières d'ours !**_

-**Que veux-tu, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de sentir ta peau et euh beaucoup plus.**

-_**Ouais si je ne l'avais pas retenu, nous aurions fini sur le plancher de l'entrée**_.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal.

-_**Malgré l'impatience, je dirais qu'il faut savoir prendre son temps et profiter des préliminaires, ça met en confiance et l'anticipation rend le moment meille**__ur_.

-**Parle pour toi, j'ai cru que mes boules allaient devenir bleues**.

-_**Langage Edward**_, le gronda-t-elle.

-**Ben faut que les jeunes comprennent que la perception fille et garçon c'est un peu différent. Moi je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était plonger en toi jusqu'à la garde, et toi, tu voulais des poèmes et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**S'il vous plait les filles, vous pouvez être autant impressionné que vous voulez par l'homme au-dessus de vous, ça n'empêche que c'est à vous de mener la danse. Allez-y à votre rythme. Apprenez à satisfaire votre corps car pour l'homme, c'est mécanique, il jouira à chaque fois, alors que pour les filles c'est plus subtil.**_

-**Et plus intense**, renchérit Edward.

-_**Ça c'est parce que tu as appris à être un bon amant**_, lui répondit-elle doucement.

-**Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.**

-_**Ben comme tu veux, mais la première fois, entre les préliminaires où je te disais un peu trop quoi faire et une fois que tu as été en moi, c'était un peu trop répétitif à mon goût : dedans dehors dedans dehors dedans dehors et hooooooooooooooo pour toi**_, expliqua-t-elle tout en balançant son torse d'avant en arrière avant de mettre sa bouche en oh dans une tentative d'imitation de son conjoint.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et grogna :

-**Tu exagères** !

-_**À peine, comme je le disais heureusement qu'il y a eu les préliminaires**_.

Il se glorifia.

-**Ouais, j'ai toujours eu des doigts magiques**.

Cette dernière rougit comme un aveu à ces mots.

-_**Enfin**_, conclut-elle, _**nous avons vraiment eu notre libération sexuelle à l'université. Nous étions plus autonomes et peut-être aussi plus mûrs pour apprendre à partager et se donner du plaisir. Je ne regrette vraiment rien de notre sexualité, mais je suis convaincue que plus on attend et meilleur c'est.**_

-**Ben moi, je dirais qu'il faut, avant de se donner à une autre personne, apprivoiser en solo les réactions de son corps. Pour les gars, ne serait-ce qu'apprendre à se retenir en se masturbant et même avec ça, la première fois qu'on découvre la douceur d'un vagin, ben ce n'est pas facile. Et puis pour les filles, si j'en crois nos découvertes avec Bella, elles ont des boutons, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, qui les allument complètement.**

Isabella rougit encore avant de murmurer.

-_**Je suis plutôt d'accord**_.

-**Ouais, puis**, insista-t-il, **en tant que mec, j'étais convaincu que le frottement suffisait avec une attention particulière aux seins sauf que j'ai appris qu'il n'y a rien de mieux, pour exciter ma douce, que de titiller la peau douce sous ses oreilles, ou encore qu'elle est particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur des cuisses et…**

-_**Edward !**_

-**Quoi ?**

-_**Stop !**_

-**Ben quoi, c'est éducatif ma chérie, c'est pour aider ces millions de pauvres gars qui ne savent pas comment bien faire l'amour la première fois**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**Bon ben les filles, inquiétez-vous uniquement de votre plaisir car pour les gars, rien de plus simple, une simple caresse sur leur engin les font devenir fous, c'est comme si tout était concentré sur leur pénis et leur boules, une léchouille est …**_

-**Bella !**

-_**Quoi ?**_ Fit-elle laconiquement en haussant les épaules.

Ils se défièrent du regard et des sourires éblouissants apparurent sur leur visage.

-_**Je crois qu'on en a assez dit**_, rougit-elle.

-**Sûrement**, répondit-il, alors que le public protestait pour en savoir plus. **Tu crois que je dois me méfier de ton père à présent **?

Elle opina.

-_**Assurément.**_

-**A moins…**

Il fit une pause.

-**Bella, tu ne voudrais pas devenir ma femme ?**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait tendance à occulter le public lorsqu'elle partait dans des joutes verbales avec Edward, sauf qu'il se rappela à elle.

Elle entendit une foule taper des pieds en scandant : « Dis oui ! Dis oui !».

Elle leva la main pour les faire taire et se retourna vers la caméra.

-_**Alors une chose aussi les filles, quand je vous parlais de la jalousie et la possessivité des gars, ils ont besoin de montrer leur territoire par tous les moyens et ceci avec un certain contrôle. Ils ont besoin de croire qu'ils ont le contrôle de tout, mais c'est vous qui l'avez, ne l'oubliez pas ! Ceci dit…**_

Elle se retourna vers Edward qui semblait s'être complètement dégonflé face à l'attitude de sa douce. Cependant, elle le prit au dépourvu quand elle se leva d'un bond pour lui sauter dessus faisant passer ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le chevauchant tout en se saisissant de sa tête pour l'embrasser férocement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre l'acceptation de l'amour de sa vie, son premier amour. Très vite, mû d'un instinct qui ressortait toujours avec force quand il était à proximité d'elle, ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de lui alors que son bassin se mouvait vers le haut pour accentuer le frottement.

Le public autour criait à pleins poumons d'excitation. Le producteur était encore sous le choc de cette émission hors du commun. Son présentateur était off, alors que la caméra 3 zoomait dangereusement sur le fessier trituré par de grandes mains.

Le réalisateur réagit enfin.

-**Putain caméra 3 sur Preston. Preston c'est à toi... PUTAIN mais dit quelques chose c'est le temps de conclure**.

-**Ici Preston Scott**, chuchota-t-il, **pour « nous les jeunes », à bientôt**, souffla-t-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du couple enlacé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

_._

_._

_._

_Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?_

_Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour sa correction et c'est aussi sous son conseil que j'ai écrit cet OS en version lemonée. Est-ce que ça vous dit d'en savoir plus sur leur première fois et les doigts magiques d'Edward ?_


	2. OS en version lemonée

Hello voici la version lemonée de l'OS. Vous trouvez les ajouts, des souvenirs plus explicites de nos tourtereaux, ces extraits sont en centré dans le texte si vous voulez allez lire directement le piquant !

Merci pour vos commentaires et mises en favoris.

Bonne lecture

Christina

* * *

-**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à « Nous, les jeunes ». Je suis Preston Scott et je suis très heureux de recevoir aujourd'hui, le plus grand couple mythique de notre temps : Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan**.

L'agitateur de salle lève ses mains pour faire mettre debout le public qui se met à applaudir chaudement.

La caméra, après être passée sur le couple, se déplace dans un angle plus large avec le présentateur.

-**Faut-il encore les présenter ? Edward Cullen, notre quarterback préféré des Seahawks et Isabella Swan notre romancière à succès. Alors bonjour à vous deux.**

-**Bonjour !**

_-**Bonjour, Preston !**_

L'animateur retourne un sourire resplendissant à la jolie femme en face de lui alors que la caméra se centre sur le couple.

-**Merci d'avoir accepté de répondre aux questions de nos auditeurs, vous représentez le couple le plus glamour du moment**.

-**Merci**, chuchota Edward en tendant sa main pour saisir celle de sa compagne, alors que cette dernière souriait poliment à l'intervieweur.

-**Alors, si vous le voulez bien entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, parlez-nous de votre rencontre**.

-_**Oh et bien c'était au secondaire…**_

-**Isabella est entrée dans ma vie tel un boulet de canon**.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ah oui comment ça ?**

-**Et bien sans être prétentieux, j'attirais pas mal l'attention des filles de mon école. Notre professeur de biologie avancée en était tellement exaspéré qu'il refusait qu'une fille s'asseye à côté de moi. Il pensait que leurs notes chutaient inutilement. Et pour les autres gars…**

Edward grimaça à ce souvenir.

-**Ouais ben comme je n'avais personne de mon équipe de football, je me retrouvais tout seul…**

-_**Oui donc moi qui arrivait de chez ma mère dans ce trou perdu, je me suis retrouvée assise à côté de lui. Monsieur Banner avait soupiré en m'assignant ma place, mais les binômes étaient formés depuis le début de l'année. Et bon que dire, je l'ai trouvé très beau. **_Finit la jeune femme avec des rougeurs.

-**Mais ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas c'est que moi qui attirait tous les regards, je me trouvais à côté d'une fille qui m'ignorait complètement. Elle faisait barrage avec ses cheveux, je ne pouvais que l'entrapercevoir avec ses traits fins. A chaque mouvement je sentais son parfum et j'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses boucles et elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là ! J'avais pris l'habitude de reconnaitre les signes chez les filles. Quand elles passent leur main dans leurs cheveux, qu'elles se lèchent les lèvres, bref dès que je regardais la moindre fille, je voyais tous ses signes d'attirance et rien chez elle. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle était attardée, mais non, vu sa vivacité en cours, du coup elle m'exaspérait**.

-_**Ah oui ?**_

-**Fais pas ton innocente, tu as toujours su le pouvoir que tu avais sur moi**, lui répondit-il enjôleur alors que la tension montait d'un cran dans le public.

-**Euh ouais**, reprit l'animateur, **et donc comment ça s'est arrangé entre vous?**

-_**Et bien nous nous sommes croisés par hasard dans la librairie de Port Angeles, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de la couverture d'un livre que je voulais m'acheter quand j'ai trébuché sur lui. Il m'a aidé à me relever et m'a fait son sourire à tomber**_.

Edward sourit doucement à sa compagne avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-**Ce n'était pas vraiment une coïncidence**… finit-il dans un murmure.

-_**Ah bon ?**_ S'étrangla Bella en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds.

-**Oh, arrête ça ! Tu ne t'en doutais réellement pas ?**

-_**Ben non, je pensais que pour ce coup-là, c'était vraiment une coïncidence**_.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot en regardant son compagnon toujours de manière appuyée avant de se retourner vers l'animateur.

-_**Oui parce que figurez-vous que ce beau gosse est un peu frappé. Une fois, il a siphonné mon réservoir d'essence pour que je tombe en panne et qu'il puisse venir jouer au chevalier servant**_.

-**Ne te plains pas, les gars m'avaient conseillé de percer ton réservoir mais j'ai eu peur que ton tas de taule prenne feu**.

Elle lui fit des gros yeux.

-_**Ne dis pas de mal de mon feu camion, il a été loyal, pas comme toi**_. L'accusa-t-elle avant de s'expliquer au présentateur. _**J'avais fait le plein la veille, jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber en panne. Je me suis donc retrouvée en pleine forêt en rade. Et là, le bel Edward débarque avec sa rutilante Volvo et en sort, désinvolte, en me demandant l'air de rien « salut Bella, un problème ? »**_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel face à ce souvenir.

-_**Bref, il a été incroyablement efficace, me proposant de m'accompagner à destination avant de revenir avec de l'essence pour rentrer chez moi. C'est comme ça que nous avons passé notre première journée ensemble loin de l'école.**_

Edward souriait comme un bienheureux en écoutant ce récit, l'animateur était un peu plus sous le choc de leur désinvolture commune, tout comme le public.

-**Et euh vous avez fait beaucoup de truc comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il au quarterback, sans y croire.

-**Des tonnes**, sourit ce dernier. **C'était une coriace, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'on n'était pas du même monde, qu'elle était une littéraire et que j'étais un sportif**.

-**Je vois**, acquiesça l'intervieweur perplexe.

-_**Et puis que voulez-vous ! Je suis une femme faible, j'ai fini par craquer**_.

-**Au bout de 4 mois**, cracha Edward.

Elle sourit malicieusement.

-_**Tu n'aurais pas été si beau, tu aurais pu attendre encore beaucoup**_.

Il grogna sur elle, avant de lui faire un sourire enjôleur.

-**Alors tu me trouves beau ?**

-_**Edward, tu le sais que tu es beau alors arrête ça, tu es ridicule.**_

Il souffla.

-**Que dois-je comprendre ? Que ce n'est pas pour mon intellect que tu es tombée dans mes bras** ?

Elle rit.

-**Hé**, fit-il offusqué, **dois-je te rappeler que j'ai eu une meilleure note que toi à l'examen final de littérature ?**

-_**Oh, Edward ! C'est un coup bas, j'étais malade, j'avais….**_

Elle s'arrêta nette, gênée de dire à la terre entière qu'elle avait eu la gastro et qu'elle se vidait de toutes parts.

-_**Enfin bref**_, conclut-elle, _**je n'ai pas pu rester pendant toute l'épreuve**_.

-**Ouais**, ricana son compagnon amusé par son malaise.

L'animateur les regarda un peu surpris par leur chamailleries et tenta de les remettre sur le sujet qui était susceptible d'intéresser les jeunes : leur rencontre.

-**Donc, vous avez craqué… **Interrogea-t-il Isabella.

-**Ouais, enfin c'est vite dit**, coupa Edward avant que Bella commence à s'expliquer. **Je l'avais suivie au supermarché pour créer une autre coïncidence, et…**

-_**Dans ta précipitation, tu n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre des abats quand je me suis retournée vers toi. Je me souviens que j'avais été un peu dégoutée par tes choix**_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Tu m'as surpris**, se défendit-il, **je n'aurais pas été crédible si je n'avais rien eu dans mon panier.**

Elle lui sourit gentiment. Il secoua la tête, se reconcentrant car il sentait que l'intervieweur allait encore les remettre dans le droit chemin.

-**Oui donc là, j'ai pris une grande respiration et je lui ai sorti le grand jeu. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant, à aller au cinéma et là, madame ne trouve rien de mieux que de me répondre dans un soupire à fendre l'âme « ok Edward mais à Port Angeles, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ». Vous rendez-vous compte ?**

Une huée s'éleva dans le public. Il sourit en retour et en rajouta.

-**Des tonnes de filles se seraient damnées pour un rendez-vous avec moi et elle, elle faisait la fine bouche**.

Sifflement outré des filles du public.

-_**Hé**_ protesta Bella, _**c'était le playboy de toute l'école, j'assurais juste mes arrières**_.

-**Elle n'a même pas voulu que je vienne la chercher chez elle**.

Nouvelle salve de protestation.

-_**Oh ben c'est bon !**_ S'énerva gentiment Isabella.

Edward souriait ravi du soutien du public.

-**Bon, j'ai quand même réussi à négocier que nous nous retrouvions à la sortie de la ville pour n'y aller qu'à une seule voiture, son vieux cercueil ambulant me terrifiait.**

Elle se pencha pour le frapper au bras.

-_**Arrête avec mon camion, il était très bien et spacieux**_, dit-elle espièglement.

Il sourit comme un âne.

-**Ah oui, une autre longue série de frustration**, répondit-il.

L'animateur était un peu perdu, ces deux-là faisaient complètement abstraction de sa présence et captivaient l'auditoire sans lui, il était légèrement exaspéré.

-_**Edward, veux-tu vraiment t'engager sur ce terrain-là ?**_

-**C'est toi la plus pudique de nous deux**, rétorqua-t-il.

-_**Au début peut-être mon cœur, maintenant tu es pudique pour moi**_.

Il lui fit les gros yeux.

-**Ben, c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix.**

Elle répondit en levant les siens au ciel.

-_**Tu dis n'importe quoi**_ ! L'accusa-t-elle.

-**Ce que ne vous dit pas ma douce moitié, c'est que quand je l'ai rencontrée, elle se cachait sous de multiples couches de vêtements. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans son corps, qui est magnifique d'ailleurs. Pardon, je m'égare, donc quand elle en a pris conscience ou l'a accepté, toute pudeur s'est envolée. Ajoutez à cela ma sœur qui lui apprend à marcher avec des talons et vous avez ma timide petite amie qui se met à déambuler avec des robes courtes et moulantes, sans parler du décolleté. Bref, j'ai dû y mettre le holà**.

Edward se prit les huées à son tour de tous les hommes du public et même de certaines femmes.

Il grogna sur eux, alors que Bella décroisa ses jambes pour les recroiser dans l'autre sens, son tailleur jupe lui arrivait jusqu'au genou mais restait très suggestif quand elle était assise.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais en signe d'avertissement. Bella sourit.

-_**Il faut que les jeunes filles qui nous regardent sachent que les hommes ont une tendance, comme les chiens, à marquer leur territoire. S'ils pouvaient pisser sur notre jambe, ils le feraient sans hésiter devant les autres mâles, c'est primitif. Il faut juste apprendre à vivre avec**_.

Elle sourit de manière indulgente avant de reprendre.

-_**Au début de notre relation, même s'il avait accepté le compromis de rester cachés, à chaque fois que nous avions un petit moment d'intimité, vous pouviez être sûrs qu'il me collait un suçon dans le cou. Je n'ai jamais autant porté de foulard qu'à mes 17 ans. Je suis même encore obligée d'en porter parfois**_, sourit-elle de manière entendue.

-**Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aimes mon cœur,** répondit taquin le beau gosse à ses côtés.

Elle pencha la tête.

-_**J'avoue, j'aime que tu aies un brin de jalousie et de possessivité.**_

L'animateur intervient enfin, il avait senti le scoop un peu avant et décida de les relancer sur ce sujet.

-**Vous aviez parlé d'une série de frustrations, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?**

Les amoureux se regardèrent un long moment, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient une conversation silencieuse.

-_**Pour les jeunes ?**_ murmura-t-elle à son compagnon.

-**Pour les jeunes**, répondit-il en acquiesçant de la tête.

Elle se retourna alors vers leur interlocuteur.

-_**Bien…**_

Elle frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour se donner du courage.

-_**Après plusieurs semaines de relation en cachette, la tension entre nous était palpable, nous…**_

-**Vous voyez la pudeur dont je vous parlais, elle a toujours du mal avec les mots alors que c'est pourtant son métier**, se moqua-t-il.

Elle ronchonna.

-_**Tu vas te taire**_, l'incendia-t-elle.

Elle reprit une grande respiration et se détourna de son compagnon.

-_**Oui donc pour faire simple, nous avions envie l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup**_, finit-elle en rougissant, _**sauf que….**_

Elle avait vraiment du mal à parler de tout cela en public et même en privé, dire le mot sexe ou pénis la faisait toujours invariablement rougir, mais elle voulait le faire pour ces jeunes, pour qu'ils apprennent à se respecter et que l'amour physique soit juste le reflet de l'amour du cœur.

Edward vit sa détresse.

-**Nous étions très amoureux même s'il était difficile de se l'avouer. Nous cherchions n'importe quel prétexte pour se retrouver seuls à l'abri des regards et nous tripoter. La Volvo pour le coup était très inconfortable et je dois admettre que le camion était plus spacieux**.

Elle sourit malicieusement à son amoureux.

-_**Je te remercie d'accorder du crédit à mon véhicule. Il t'en est grandement reconnaissant**_, s'amusa-t-elle.

-**Isabella**, la réprimanda-t-il. **Ce n'était qu'un tas de taule**.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui chuchota en se baissant vers lui, ce qui était peine perdue vu qu'elle avait un micro accroché à son col :

-_**Tu veux vraiment dormir ce soir sur le canapé ?**_

Il grimaça avant de se redresser une moue sadique collée sur le visage. Le public criait face à ces confidences.

-**Vous voyez ce qu'il y a avec les femmes, c'est que tout simplement elles vous tiennent avec le sexe, elles peuvent vous faire tourner en bourrique avec leur atouts**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il était impossible.

-_**Les femmes **_! Reprit-elle contenance en l'accusant.

-**Dans mon cas, seulement toi mon amour**, répondit-il du tac au tac. **Donc je vous disais quoi déjà ?**

L'animateur sembla perdu devant ce couple si charismatique et qui monopolisait toute l'attention. Il toussota et répondit maladroitement :

-**De tripotage **?

Edward rayonna.

-**Ah oui. Imaginez-vous, vous avez 17 ans, les hormones en folie, vous passez la majorité de votre temps libre avec une fille qui vous tend… enfin une certaine partie du corps quoi, et presque aucune chance d'intimité**.

Isabella avait pris une teinte rouge à côté et ne souffla mot pour une fois. Il lui lança un regard espiègle.

-**Nous avions donc pris conscience avec Isabella que nous appréciions passer du temps ensemble, que nous aimions rire ensemble, que nous avions beaucoup de chose en commun et aussi nous adorions nous embrasser et nous tripoter**.

-_**Ouais**_, déglutit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains. _**Après s'être avoué nos sentiments, nous avons décidé de sauter le pas tous les deux.**_

-**Vous étiez vierge ?** Demanda incrédule le présentateur, mais ça s'adressait sans nul doute à Edward.

-**Euh oui**.

Un silence profond se fit dans le public.

-**Tous les deux ?** Insista-t-il.

-**Ben oui**.

-**En étant quarterback et capitaine de votre équipe ?**

-**Ben oui, je n'avais jamais eu envie avant de connaître Isabella. Les tentatives des filles, à faire des manières, à minauder m'exaspéraient. Avec Bella, c'était comme une évidence, j'avais envie d'être uni à elle**.

-**Et ensuite **? Se mit à crier une femme dans le public ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire toute l'assistance.

-**Et puis**, reprit Edward en rigolant, **c'est là que nous avons subi notre longue série de frustration**. **Nous en avions beaucoup parlé et nous voulions tous les deux passer ce cap ensemble. Nous nous doutions que le début serait maladroit mais nous savions aussi que nous allions nous améliorer au fil du temps. Il fallait juste passer cette maudite première fois qui, il faut l'avouer, nous terrifiait.**

Bella passa sa main dans ses cheveux, c'était rare et signe de nervosité.

-_**Oui donc, comme nous n'avions pas forcément de grandes espérances pour cette première fois, nous voulions juste passer au travers de ça.**_

-**Nous avons donc décidé qu'à la première occasion valable, nous tenterions le coup**.

Bella hocha la tête.

-_**La première fois, c'était chez toi. Nous étions en plein préliminaire quand ta mère est rentrée.**_

-**Ouais, j'avais séché mon entrainement de football, Alice, ma sœur avait son cours de danse. Mes parents devaient être au travail, c'aurait été le moment parfait si…**

Il hésita et Bella vient à sa rescousse.

-_**Si ses parents n'avaient pas eu la même idée**_.

Le présentateur était confus.

**-Comment ça ?**

-**Ben, mes parents avaient eu la même idée que nous, profiter de la maison… seuls**.

-_**Oh mon dieu**_, se remémora Isabella, _**un des moments les plus humiliants de ma vie**_.

-**Et pour moi donc**, renchérit son amoureux. **Quand j'ai entendu mon père rentrer et la musique s'enclencher, j'ai compris leur plan. Je nous ai fait sortir en trombe de la maison, laissant mes parents sous le choc alors qu'ils étaient enlacés dans le salon**.

-_**Après ça, j'ai refusé de rencontrer les parents d'Edward**_.

-**Effectivement ! Sinon, il y a eu la fois où nous nous étions garés dans les bois avec ma Volvo quand Tyler est arrivé avec Lauren, tu t'étais cachée sous une couverture à l'arrière me laissant me ridiculiser tout seul**.

Elle lui sourit d'un air coupable.

-**Ou encore, la fois où nous avions décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de réserver une chambre d'hôtel, mais on m'avait demandé ma pièce d'identité, et comme j'étais mineure, ils avaient refusé.**

Bella secoua la tête en souriant face à tous ses souvenirs.

-**Nous aurions pu résoudre ce problème plus rapidement, mais Isabella refusait que je vienne chez elle, pourtant son père était souvent absent**, lui reprocha-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**C'était pour ta sécurité. S'il t'avait trouvé dans ma chambre, tu aurais pu te prendre une balle**_.

-**Oui mais les risques étaient faibles**.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voulant rien entendre.

-**Donc, j'ai eu l'idée de vouloir rendre notre relation publique. J'étais vraiment frustré. J'espérais que comme ça, nous pourrions avoir le soutien de nos amis et de nos familles, nous ne faisions rien de mal. Mais bien sûr Bella s'obstinait, elle ne voulait plus croiser mes parents, après notre premier incident**.

Elle le regarda amoureusement.

-_**Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça, c'était tellement gênant**_.

-**Pas autant que mes multiples pollutions nocturnes**, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle pouffa à sa révélation.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

-_**Oh pauvre petit chou !**_

-**Ne te moques pas Isabella, c'était une période sombre pour moi et tu ne m'aidais vraiment pas, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir fou**.

-_**Tu l'étais mon cœur, après harceleur, tu devenais pervers**_.

-**Peux-tu vraiment me le reprocher** ?

-_**Non j'en avais autant envie que toi**_, avoua-t-elle.

-**Bref du coup, je me suis pointé un soir chez elle avec des fleurs sachant que son père était là et je lui ai demandé si je pouvais courtiser sa fille. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir une syncope, peut-être à cause des fleurs, tu en penses quoi toi ?**

-_**Oui mon chéri**_, se moqua-t-elle, _**ce doivent être les fleurs qui l'ont perturbé**_.

Ils se sourirent et le monde s'effaça autour d'eux, ils se dévoraient des yeux.

Le présentateur s'agita sur son siège et aussi parce que le réalisateur n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver dans son oreillette à lui dire quoi faire.

-**Et ?** Souffla-t-il enfin.

-_**Et bien mon père a voulu rencontrer les parents d'Edward de manière plus officielle pour en discuter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il appelait déjà les Cullen.**_

-**Ma mère a été surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de reconnaitre Isabella lors de leur brève rencontre. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne trouva rien de mieux que d'inviter le chef Swan et sa fille à dîner le lendemain soir**.

-_**Oh quelle horreur**_, souffla Bella en prenant son visage dans ses mains, en souvenir de cette rencontre.

-**C'est clair que ça ne figurera pas dans nos meilleurs soirées**.

-_**C'était affreusement gênant**_.

-**Nos parents parlaient de nous comme si nous n'étions pas là. Mon père a demandé à Charlie si sa fille était sous pilule, en tant que médecin il préférait anticiper ce genre de chose**.

-_**Mon père en a recraché la soupe d'Esmée**_.

-**Ouais,** sourit-il amusé.

-_**Enfin, j'étais reconnaissante et tout aussi gênée de l'intervention de ta mère.**_

-**Oui, c'est vrai, c'est elle qui a pris la décision de t'emmener consulter son propre gynécologue.**

-_**Oh dieu, que c'était embarrassant. Et mon père ! On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé un canari. Il était si rigide qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à parler après ça**_.

-**Mais il faut que je t'avoue que malgré la gêne ambiante, j'étais très excité par tout ce que nous pourrions faire, après. Franchement, l'idée de ne pas être obligé d'être responsable en mettant des préservatifs me rendait incroyablement prêt pour toi.**

-_**Edward**_, le sermonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna vers le public.

-_**Il n'y a rien de plus important que de se protéger. Nous étions vierges tous les deux donc nous avions pas à craindre de maladie, si Edward avait eu des conquêtes avant, quoiqu'il en dise, pilule ou pas, il aurait mis un condom. Ce ne doit pas être négociable. Vous devez avant toute chose parler de protection.**_

-**Ouais, enfin j'étais bien content d'avoir fait l'achat de préservatifs pour rien**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-**Ensuite, et bien les parents au courant, Bella sous pilule, j'étais encore plus frustré parce qu'il nous manquait l'occasion**.

-**Et ?** Interrogea le présentateur prit dans leur récit tout comme le public.

-_**Et bien, c'est mon père qui créa l'opportunité. Il m'appela un soir alors que je commençais de me faire du souci qu'il ne soit pas rentré pour le diner. Après réflexion, il a dû le faire sciemment. Enfin bref, il m'appela alors qu'il était en chemin pour Seattle pour je ne sais plus quoi d'ailleurs, car la seule chose que cela voulait dire à ce moment-là pour moi, c'était l'assurance d'être seule pendant plusieurs heures. Je me souviens lui avoir promis d'être prudente, fermer les portes, etc… et j'ai appelé Edward aussi sec.**_

-**Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie**, répliqua-t-il. **J'avais sauté sur mon lit pour préparer mes affaires dans un sac, avant même de mettre fin à notre conversation. Evidemment, hors de question que je pose la question à mes parents. Je suis descendu en trombe alors qu'il était plus de 21 heure en leur disant que j'allais chez Bella qu'ils ne m'attendent pas cette nuit. Je me souviens avoir regardé mon téléphone avec appréhension pendant tout le trajet, j'avais peur que ma mère m'appelle pour m'ordonner de rentrer, mais rien.**

-_**Ce qui est fou, c'est que quand il est arrivé nous avons été gênés**_.

Ils se sourirent.

-**Oui, mais pas longtemps.**

-_**C'est sûr avec tes manières d'ours !**_

-**Que veux-tu, je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin de sentir ta peau et euh beaucoup plus.**

-_**Ouais si je ne l'avais pas retenu, nous aurions fini sur le plancher de l'entrée**_.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était normal.

-_**Malgré l'impatience, je dirais qu'il faut savoir prendre son temps et profiter des préliminaires, ça met en confiance et l'anticipation rend le moment meille**__ur_.

-**Parle pour toi, j'ai cru que mes boules allaient devenir bleues**.

-_**Langage Edward**_, le gronda-t-elle.

-**Ben faut que les jeunes comprennent que la perception fille et garçon c'est un peu différent. Moi je n'attendais qu'une chose c'était plonger en toi jusqu'à la garde, et toi, tu voulais des poèmes et je ne sais pas trop quoi d'ailleurs**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Edward se laissa partir dans ses souvenirs.

_Bella était là dans le hall à l'attendre, il avait eu la trique dès qu'il l'avait eue au téléphone. L'occasion était arrivée, enfin ! Quand il franchit le seuil de la maison, ils se fixèrent du regard un instant. Une tension palpable s'installa entre eux. Ils s'aimaient et maintenant ils allaient se le prouver physiquement. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu d'occasion de partir à la découverte de leur corps. Leurs caresses étaient toujours limitées. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'intimité. C'était donc tout un apprentissage qui s'offrait à eux ce soir. Il était plus qu'impatient._

_Il regarda la jeune fille en face de lui, celle qu'il avait toujours désirée, la seule. Elle semblait si douce, si innocente, elle était à lui et comme jamais aujourd'hui. Il ne lui fallut qu'apercevoir le petit tic nerveux de sa douce qui se mordit les lèvres, pour que son corps réagisse. Il lui sauta littéralement dessus l'entourant de ses bras, ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les siennes, lui faisant cambrer le dos. Il détenait son corps frêle contre lui et il pouvait en disposer._

_Une frénésie le prit, il voulait toucher sa peau, se fondre en elle, il en voulait plus, plus qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu. Ses mains sous sa blouse avait réussi à détacher son soutien-gorge, il allait pouvoir téter ses magnifiques seins à loisir, rien que cette idée le rendit encore plus dur. Il passa donc sa main sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de lui et créer une friction salvatrice mais insuffisante vu son état._

_Il se recula pour la dévêtir, Bella secoua la tête comme abasourdie._

_-**Viens**, lui murmura-t-elle, **dans ma chambre**._

_Elle fit quelques pas doucement en direction des escaliers, mais Edward trouva qu'elle était bien lente ce soir, il la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna littéralement à une vitesse hallucinante à l'étage._

_Il avait à peine franchi la porte de la chambre de sa bien-aimée qu'il était déjà en train de la dévêtir à la hâte._

_-**Attends Edward, on a pratiquement toute la nuit**._

_-**J'en peu plus là, Bella**._

_Elle se mordit les lèvres._

_-**Edward ralentit, je suis plus anxieuse qu'excitée là**._

_Il s'arrêta net et la regarda, interloqué. Est-ce qu'elle ne voulait plus ?_

_-**Bella**, dit-il doucement, complétement perdu._

_-**Prenons notre temps, s'il te plait**._

_Il souffla, frustré et résigné. Il se réajusta son pantalon pour essayer de soulager la tension qui faisait rage dans son boxer._

_-**Laisse-moi te dévêtir**, souffla-t-elle._

_Il sourit grandement en pensant : « Oh oui fais-moi ce que tu veux ma belle »._

_Elle prit son temps pour le mettre nu. Il avait bien compris son hésitation avant qu'elle n'ôte son boxer. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin._

_Bella soufflait difficilement alors que sa queue était très tendue vers elle. Elle se lécha encore les lèvres et il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour rester impassible et ne pas la brusquer._

_-**A mon tour**, suggéra-t-il._

_Elle opina de la tête alors qu'il enleva sa blouse et le soutien-gorge déjà détaché. Il partit à l'assaut de son jean et l'en débarrassa._

_Il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers le lit._

_Il savait que si il lui enlevait sa culotte maintenant, il aurait tôt fait de rentrer sa queue la visiter._

_Il la caressa alors avec tendresse. Elle semblait plus timide et parcourait son dos d'un léger touché. Il crut connaître le nirvana quand il enfoui sa tête dans ses seins. Il tentait de maîtriser ses mouvements de bassin qui prenaient vie seuls. Il s'appliquait à téter ses délicieux mamelons qui s'étiraient dans sa bouche._

_Purée, c'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves. Il se délectait de sa poitrine avec bonheur quand Bella le sortit de ses pensées._

_-**Touche-moi plus bas**._

_Il passa sa main directement dans sa culotte et chercha à trouver son clitoris._

_Elle se raidit._

_-**Fais doucement**._

_Il se crispa, merde, il se demanda s'il lui avait-il fait mal._

_Il décida d'enlever sa culotte et de descendre plus bas pour l'explorer. Il aurait voulu avoir une lampe comme les mineurs sur son front pour découvrir cette zone et se sentir moins incompétent._

_Il dégagea ses lèvres intimes pour y glisser sa langue, la réaction de Bella fut immédiate, elle se cambra en gémissant._

_Elle le guida dans ses gestes en lui parlant doucement « plus bas » ou « plus haut », « encore », « oui là »…_

_Il prit de l'assurance et la fouilla, quand il la sentit bien détendue, il hasarda un doigt pour pénétrer son vagin, à sa surprise il glissa facilement, c'était chaud et humide à l'intérieur._

_Purée. Ce n'est pas son doigt qu'il voulait y enfoncer, mais sa bite. Il tenta de refouler cette idée. Il se mit à masser l'intérieur. Elle semblait apprécier, elle gémissait. Il resta concentré sur sa tâche, il voulait qu'elle soit bien._

_-**Viens**, souffla-t-elle enfin._

_Il se releva aussi sec et l'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que d'une main, il dirigea son engin vers son entrée chaude._

_Il poussa en elle et il se retrouva emprisonné dans sa chaleur, c'était trop bon._

_Bella s'était un peu raidie mais semblait bien. Elle respirait fortement._

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle opina de la tête avant de fermer ses yeux._

_Il prit cela comme un signal et se mit à faire des va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle, c'était si bon si surprenant qu'avant même d'interpréter les signes avant-coureur de sa jouissance, il se sentit décharger au fond d'elle._

Il secoua la tête quand la voix de sa douce lui parvient pour le ramener à la réalité.

-_**S'il vous plait les filles, vous pouvez être autant impressionné que vous voulez par l'homme au-dessus de vous, ça n'empêche que c'est à vous de mener la danse. Allez-y à votre rythme. Apprenez à satisfaire votre corps car pour l'homme, c'est mécanique, il jouira à chaque fois, alors que pour les filles c'est plus subtil.**_

-**Et plus intense**, renchérit Edward.

-_**Ça c'est parce que tu as appris à être un bon amant**_, lui répondit-elle doucement.

-**Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.**

-_**Ben comme tu veux, mais la première fois, entre les préliminaires où je te disais un peu trop quoi faire et une fois que tu as été en moi, c'était un peu trop répétitif à mon goût : dedans dehors dedans dehors dedans dehors et hooooooooooooooo pour toi**_, expliqua-t-elle tout en balançant son torse d'avant en arrière avant de mettre sa bouche en oh dans une tentative d'imitation de son conjoint.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et grogna :

-**Tu exagères** !

-_**À peine, comme je le disais heureusement qu'il y a eu les préliminaires**_.

Il se glorifia.

-**Ouais, j'ai toujours eu des doigts magiques**.

Cette dernière rougit comme un aveu à ces mots en se rappelant de ces fois où il savait si bien la réveiller avec ceux-ci.

_Bella n'allait au match d'Edward que lorsqu'il jouait à domicile. Quand il était à l'extérieur de la ville, elle aimait écrire pendant ce temps pour oublier l'éloignement. Elle avait l'habitude de mettre la radio pour écouter les commentaires sportifs en même temps._

_Mais la distance pesait tout autant à Edward, et quand c'était réalisable, après le match, il lâchait ses collègues pour rentrer chez lui. Il y mettait tous les moyens : hélicoptère, jet… _

_Il aimait surprendre sa belle. Cette dernière se couchait quand la fatigue la gagnait et qu'elle somnolait devant son écran. Elle évitait de penser qu'elle n'avait pas les bras chauds de son amoureux autour d'elle pour s'endormir et sombrait rapidement._

_Edward avait beau prendre toutes les précautions pour ne pas faire de bruit quand il entrait dans la chambre, Bella ressentait au plus profond de son être sa présence._

_Habituellement, il se couchait derrière elle, se rapprochant de son corps chaud roulé en chien de fusil._

_Il plaçait doucement son torse contre son dos si chaud, sa main droite passait sous l'oreiller et sa tête se penchait vers son cou._

_Il prenait doucement ses marques évitant de la toucher._

_Sa main gauche survolait son pubis alors que l'autre était proche de son sein._

_D'un seul mouvement, il plaquait simultanément ses lèvres contre sa clavicule en l'aspirant, son érection très dure contre ses fesses, sa paume gauche contre ses lèvres intimes, son pouce et son index pinçaient un de ses tétons._

_Bella poussait toujours un cri entre la surprise et l'émerveillement._

_Il était partout sur elle, son esprit était incapable de traiter l'information tellement ses zones érogènes étaient stimulées en même temps._

_Elle haletait alors qu'il la travaillait._

_Ses doigts la fouillaient intimement alors que les autres faisaient subir une douce torture à ses mamelons. Les baisers dans son cou et sous son oreille la rendaient folle._

_Elle perdait pied rapidement, trop rapidement. Elle atteignait son paroxysme tout en se cambrant contre la turgescence de cet homme aux doigts magiques, en criant son nom._

_Ce dernier avait grand peine à se contenir, son membre palpitait d'impatience. Dès que sa belle reprenait une respiration moins erratique, il la faisait basculer sur le ventre, lui relevant le bassin._

_Il se positionnait à genoux derrière elle. Elle tentait de s'adapter, se relever un peu, mais il en décidait autrement. Il glissait la paume de sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et en arrivant contre ses omoplates, il plaquait ses épaules au matelas. Son autre main maintenait ses fesses en hauteur. D'un tour de rein, il pénétrait son antre accueillant dans un râle de satisfaction alors que son poignet s'enroulait dans ses cheveux. Il tirait légèrement dessus en même temps qu'il commençait des allées et venues dans ses chairs chaudes._

_Bella criait tellement les sensations étaient intenses, si avant il avait été partout sur elle, là il la possédait littéralement. Ses coups étaient puissants, la ravageant. Elle était soumise à ses assauts et tous les deux jouissaient de cette sensation qui les unissait._

_Une fois la position bien maintenue, sa main glissait vers les plis de la jeune femme pour stimuler son bouton sensible qui réagissait aux moindres effleurements. _

_Les gémissements de la jeune femme lui faisaient perdre les pédales._

_Il se déchargeait puissamment, il l'entrainait avec lui tout en subissant le resserrement de sa belle autour de lui, amplifiant la puissance de son plaisir._

_Ils s'effondraient tous les deux sur le matelas, le souffle haletant. La petite mort, c'était un si bon synonyme de ce qu'ils venaient de ressentir, affalés l'un dans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus capable de bouger._

_Quand Edward perdait ses matchs, généralement après ce sublime orgasme, il maintenait sa compagne contre lui pour s'autoriser quelques heures de sommeil. Quand il gagnait l'adrénaline ne cessait de couler dans ses veines et ils jouissaient encore du corps de l'autre._

_Dans tous les cas, à leur réveil, Edward conduisait Bella à la salle de bain. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se lève après leurs ébats pour se nettoyer, il aimait l'idée qu'une partie de lui perdure dans son corps. Il faisait alors couler un bain et y plongeait sa douce moitié avant de s'installer face à elle, le sourire carnassier._

_Il prenait le savon dans ses longs doigts et le faisait mousser pendant de longues secondes sans lâcher le regard chocolaté de sa compagne. Quand il jugeait ses mains assez imbibées il lui ordonnait :_

_-** Relève-toi**._

_Elle écoutait docilement en se mettant debout dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait aucune gêne de nudité entre eux. Il lui offrait un regard rempli de convoitise._

_**Assieds toi sur le bord en te maintenant avec tes mains derrière ton dos**._

_Elle s'exécutait._

_-**Oui comme ça, j'aime te voir cambrée pour moi, ta poitrine est une offrande à la vie**._

_Il se léchait les lèvres toujours en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, Bella réprimait un gémissement d'impatience mais elle savait que si elle bronchait, il la torturerait encore plus longtemps. Elle devait rester la plus impassible possible et surtout docile. C'est de cette manière que lui perdait pied le plus rapidement quand elle s'offrait._

_-**Mets chacune de tes jambes sur le rebord**, commandait-il à nouveau._

_Elle prenait son temps pour assurer sa stabilité et une fois sa deuxième jambe en appui contre le haut de la baignoire, ses lèvres intimes s'ouvraient légèrement. Son excitation était palpable._

_Elle ne baissait pas ses yeux malgré qu'elle soit si exposée. Il avait beau lui ordonner quoi faire, tous les deux savaient qu'ils se possédaient l'un l'autre, c'était fort, c'était intense._

_Edward soufflait difficilement._

_Il s'approchait posant une main sur chacun de ses genoux et remontait doucement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, elle haletait…_

Une légère pression sur sa main la ramena au moment présent. Elle sourit, les joues rouges, à son conjoint puis souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre :

-_**Enfin**_, conclut-elle, _**nous avons vraiment eu notre libération sexuelle à l'université. Nous étions plus autonomes et peut-être aussi plus mûrs pour apprendre à partager et se donner du plaisir. Je ne regrette vraiment rien de notre sexualité, mais je suis convaincue que plus on attend et meilleur c'est.**_

-**Ben moi, je dirais qu'il faut, avant de se donner à une autre personne, apprivoiser en solo les réactions de son corps. Pour les gars, ne serait-ce qu'apprendre à se retenir en se masturbant et même avec ça, la première fois qu'on découvre la douceur d'un vagin, ben ce n'est pas facile. Et puis pour les filles, si j'en crois nos découvertes avec Bella, elles ont des boutons, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, qui les allument complètement.**

Isabella rougit encore avant de murmurer.

-_**Je suis plutôt d'accord**_.

-**Ouais, puis**, insista-t-il, **en tant que mec, j'étais convaincu que le frottement suffisait avec une attention particulière aux seins sauf que j'ai appris qu'il n'y a rien de mieux, pour exciter ma douce, que de titiller la peau douce sous ses oreilles, ou encore qu'elle est particulièrement sensible à l'intérieur des cuisses et…**

-_**Edward !**_

-**Quoi ?**

-_**Stop !**_

-**Ben quoi, c'est éducatif ma chérie, c'est pour aider ces millions de pauvres gars qui ne savent pas comment bien faire l'amour la première fois**.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-_**Bon ben les filles, inquiétez-vous uniquement de votre plaisir car pour les gars, rien de plus simple, une simple caresse sur leur engin les font devenir fous, c'est comme si tout était concentré sur leur pénis et leur boules, une léchouille est …**_

-**Bella !**

-_**Quoi ?**_ Fit-elle laconiquement en haussant les épaules.

Ils se défièrent du regard et des sourires éblouissants apparurent sur leur visage.

-_**Je crois qu'on en a assez dit**_, rougit-elle.

-**Sûrement**, répondit-il, alors que le public protestait pour en savoir plus. **Tu crois que je dois me méfier de ton père à présent **?

Elle opina.

-_**Assurément.**_

-**A moins…**

Il fit une pause.

-**Bella, tu ne voudrais pas devenir ma femme ?**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait tendance à occulter le public lorsqu'elle partait dans des joutes verbales avec Edward, sauf qu'il se rappela à elle.

Elle entendit une foule taper des pieds en scandant : « Dis oui ! Dis oui !».

Elle leva la main pour les faire taire et se retourna vers la caméra.

-_**Alors une chose aussi les filles, quand je vous parlais de la jalousie et la possessivité des gars, ils ont besoin de montrer leur territoire par tous les moyens et ceci avec un certain contrôle. Ils ont besoin de croire qu'ils ont le contrôle de tout, mais c'est vous qui l'avez, ne l'oubliez pas ! Ceci dit…**_

Elle se retourna vers Edward qui semblait s'être complètement dégonflé face à l'attitude de sa douce. Cependant, elle le prit au dépourvu quand elle se leva d'un bond pour lui sauter dessus faisant passer ses genoux de chaque côté de ses cuisses, le chevauchant tout en se saisissant de sa tête pour l'embrasser férocement.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre l'acceptation de l'amour de sa vie, son premier amour. Très vite, mû d'un instinct qui ressortait toujours avec force quand il était à proximité d'elle, ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses fesses pour la rapprocher de lui alors que son bassin se mouvait vers le haut pour accentuer le frottement.

Le public autour criait à pleins poumons d'excitation. Le producteur était encore sous le choc de cette émission hors du commun. Son présentateur était off, alors que la caméra 3 zoomait dangereusement sur le fessier trituré par de grandes mains.

Le réalisateur réagit enfin.

-**Putain caméra 3 sur Preston. Preston c'est à toi... PUTAIN mais dit quelques chose c'est le temps de conclure**.

-**Ici Preston Scott**, chuchota-t-il, **pour « nous les jeunes », à bientôt**, souffla-t-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du couple enlacé sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

.

.

.

Vous avez préférez quelle version ?


End file.
